


Repercussions

by Fyre



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-14
Updated: 2012-05-14
Packaged: 2017-11-05 08:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/404521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fyre/pseuds/Fyre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mr Gold's actions have a repercussion he did not anticipate.</p><p>Spoilers for Once Upon a Time season finale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Repercussions

**Author's Note:**

> Yup. I was there. I threw things at the screen. I screamed. But I LOVED IT. It's Rumpel all over and that made me so happy.

Belle had been quiet all the way back from the forest.

Rumpelstiltskin knew it was probably shock at the new world. He remembered when his memories first came back, the shock of trying to combine the knowledge of the old world with the knowledge of the new. 

He led her through town, through the people, through the streets, towards his home.

It was only when he shut the door behind him that she turned, eyes ablaze, and for a moment, it was like that final night in the dungeon.

“What did you do?” she demanded, walking towards him.

To his own surprise, he found himself backed up to the door, his Belle, alive, well and furious right in front of him. “What do you mean, dear?”

She slammed her hands against his chest, pushing him back against the door. “Magic got us here,” she said, her hands curling into his shirt. “Magic made this mess. Magic is what drove us apart and you brought it back?”

He stared at her. “I had to.”

She shook her head. “No, you didn’t,” she said, staring up at him. “There’s time for love, is there? There’s time for this?”

“Dear…” he began, lifting his hand to touch her cheek.

“Don’t,” she growled, swatting his hand away from her. “Don’t you remember what you said to me, Rumpelstiltskin? Don’t you remember? Because I do.” Her fists were pressing so hard against his chest that it hurt. “My power means more to me than you. That’s what you said.”

“I was wrong,” he said, his mouth dry.

“No,” she said bitterly. “You said it. You meant it. We’re together, and the first thing you do is go back for power.”

“Belle, it’s necessary,” he said, covering one of her fists with his. 

“Why?” she demanded. “Why is it necessary? We would be happy here!”

He stared at her, at her furious, flushed face, her bright, blazing eyes. She was fighting down tears and that wasn’t what he wanted, that was never what he wanted, not for her. “Because I have to finish what was started. I have to find him.”

She shook her head, her face crumpled in confusion and hurt. “Who?”

For the first time in many a year, he could be honest with someone, someone who he loved, and who he hoped would love him still, despite it all. “My son,” he whispered.


End file.
